project_okamifandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Tatsumaki
'Sora Tatsumaki' is one of the main characters and the deuteragonist of the Project: Okami series. Sora starts as an innocent boy guiding Kai on his missions as his new best friend, but later realizes his true potential and leaves the gang in order to fight against them. He is one of the three children of Satan. Abilities Although he is seen as a little kid, Sora is one of the physically strongest beings on Earth: or at least has the capability to be, being shown to have much battle experience before he had even fought the conduits attacking Kai in the beginning of the series. He is very straight forward, but is also very intelligent, allowing him to have numerous fighting styles and ways to take down an opponent if one plan happens to fail. Scoring one of the highest test scores, Sora is seen by his older classmates as a young genius almost parallel to Kai. He has been quite efficient in learning new skills, like the Penance Stare and controlling his own anger and hatred that possesses him into strength used for battle. It's been stated by Akuma that although Sora has an ominous and evil feeling towards him, he's someone that can be molded from a good fighter to a great fighter. As Sora is a half demon, his abilities vary with which forms he's in. His first form is his regular humanoid state. With this he has basic control over fire and heat in his body. He can range his temperatures in his hands or feet in order to increase impact damage. He can also do the same thing with fire, but he cannot control the fire after it hits. Therefore, large fires can start and become a hazardous area in which he could hurt his teamates. Another unique power Sora has is his ability to sense evil. At first, Sora can sense how evil an area is. Therefore, he is also able to sense if there are many evil signatures around a good signature, or many good signatures around an evil signature. This allows Sora to easily pin-point how safe an area is to the gang. Later on, Sora can individually tell which person is evil and what the last majorly life changing evil thing they've done is, like let's say, a murderer killing five children or a teacher strangeling a student. Branching off from this, Sora has an ability (Which he learns later on after he transforms for the first time) respectively called the "Evil Intentions Manipulator". With this, Sora can easily convince and manipulate weak-willed people into doing something that he desires them to do. He can also convince someone to NOT do something that they are going to do by sensing their evil intentions. Sora's last major ability in his humanoid form is his Penance Stare. With it, he can show an individual the torture they have caused in their life by starring at them. He can also show them the most painful thing they have witnessed, in which he can use to further torture his foes. The illusions is casted by glaring at someone in the eyes. There is no limit to the evil that can be shown. Sora can easily manipulate what is being shown as he is thinking it, but will be inflicting mental damage and pain just by wishing it while the torture goes on. Though, because of how much energy it uses up, Sora is normally drained after using it.